


[Podfic] When Your Arms Are Too Weary

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE2016 [70]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, College, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: “What,” Foggy says.His parents exchange glances. “You’re an angel. Literally,” his mother says.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Godoflaundrybaskets (digiella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When Your Arms Are Too Weary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630305) by [poisonivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory). 



> Recorded as a party favor for godoflaundrybaskets for #ITPE2016!!
> 
> Thanks to poisonivory for permission to record this fic!! <3

Cover Art provided by somethingincorporeal

| 

## When Your Arms Are Too Weary

  


**Author:** poisonivory  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  & SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Daredevil  
  
**Pairing:** Matt Murdock/Foggy Nelson  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** “What,” Foggy says.  
  
His parents exchange glances. “You’re an angel. Literally,” his mother says.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDaredevil%5d%20When%20Your%20Arms%20Are%20Too%20Weary.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5630305) | **Wordcount:** 15768  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDaredevil%5d%20When%20Your%20Arms%20Are%20Too%20Weary.mp3) | **Size:** 99 MB| **Duration:** 1:47:57  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDaredevil%5d%20When%20Your%20Arms%20Are%20Too%20Weary.m4b) | **Size:** 51 MB| **Duration:** 1:47:57  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
